Coke ovens traditionally comprise massive refractory brick structures in which there are batteries of adjacent parallel walls made up from a large variety of differently shaped refractory bricks. The bricks must be able to withstand high temperatures and strong mechanical loading. At the same time, the interior of the walls contains flue ducts, burners, flue gas control passages and the like. The detailed design of the oven is usually quite complicated in order to obtain the necessary heat distribution within the oven and gas flows through the walls.
It follows from the above that coke ovens are relatively costly structures and any downtime for servicing and repairs can represent a significant economic loss for an operator.
Further, the production of ceramic bricks from which the walls are made is relatively costly and there is accordingly a need to generally reduce the number of different types of bricks which are used in a wall. It is undesirable, however, to have a design concept which utilizes relatively large ceramic bricks in the construction. Excessively large bricks cannot be handled without the use of specialized mechanical lifting devices. Further, bricks having a dimension greater than 650 mm machine pressed to form a fused silica product are generally unavailable. Bricks greater than this size can be hand cast but these are much more expensive. Large bricks can be machine pressed from conventional silica, but conventional silica bricks would have a very serious disadvantage in that a wall made therefrom would need a heat-up time which is many times greater than that for fused silica bricks.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,066,236, 8,266,853 and 8,640,635 (the entire content of each such patent being expressly incorporated hereinto by reference) have proposed that relatively large-sized monolithic refractory blocks may be assembled to form the corbel structures of coke ovens. In general, the assembly of such large-sized monolithic refractory blocks enables the coke ovens to be constructed and/or repaired with much less production down time.
While such prior proposals for coke oven corbel structures are satisfactory for their intended purpose, continual improvements are sought. It is towards providing such improvements that the embodiments disclosed herein are directed.